Unraveling Fate
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Nick Stokes always thought he had all the time in the world, but when one event changes everything he realizes how little time he really had. Now he is given a second chance and it won’t be as easy as he hoped. This is a slash story
1. Run

Prologue: Run

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_As we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

His entire world fell apart on a warm, balmy day exactly two hours after his shift had started. He remembered he was wearing a dark green shirt, the one that Greg said brought out his eyes. He was on a solo case, a DB at the back of some club in Vegas, it was something he was used to seeing by now. It wasn't even high priority because Brass had left hours ago, something about the case Greg and Grissom were on. Not that he minded, sometimes he liked the easy cases and liked processing alone. It was then he would let his thoughts wonder and more than likely he would end up thinking about Greg. Greg who didn't know that just him smile made Nick's whole day. Over the years Nick had found himself drawing closer and closer to Greg and maybe he was even falling for him, but how do you tell another guy you had hots the for him? Especially ones as painfully straight as Greg. So maybe it was just better to keep it all to himself, if there was one thing he would not do it was risk losing the friendship he had come to treasure. And damn it there was no evidence to go on, probably just some idiot who OD for a new high. Nick shook his head, Vegas did weird things to a person. He sighed and figured he'd get nothing more at the scene and would just wait until he got the coroner's report. Just as he stood to dust himself off his cell phone went off.

"Stokes?"

"Nicky it's Catherine."

"Cath? What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Greg….just get to the hospital please."

"Catherine tell me what happened to Greg."

"He was….oh god he was shot and they don't think he will make it, just please hurry Nicky." And the phone clicked off. Nick had to let a breath out, this could not be happening, Greg was going to be fine that was all just some weird day dream but in the very back of his mind he knew it was all real.

Nick all but ran through the corridors of Desert Palms hospital looking for any sign of anyone he knew.

"Nicky!" He saw Catherine running toward him, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Cath." He breathed out and let her hug him. "Is there any news?"

"They won't tell us anything, Grissom has tried."

"Dammit." Nick cursed. "We're his family, they need to tell us something, anything."

"I know, but they won't." Nick closed his eyes and wished this was not happening, wished it was not Greg. It was then Catherine gripped his arm and he looked up to see Grissom with the doctor, the expression on his face said it all. "Come on." Catherine tugged his arm and they made their way over to Sara and Warrick.

"The doctor just came out." Sara whispered. "It does not look good."

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know Nicky." Warrick sighed. Nicky felt himself pale as Grissom walked their way, he knew the news was not good.

"Just give it to us straight Gris." Sara pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"He's lost too much blood and they failed to retrieve the bullet, they don't look for him to survive the night. The doctor said you better said goodbye while you can." The silence was deafening and Nick felt like he could not breathe, Grissom's words kept echoing through his mind: _While you can._

"Nicky…Nicky come on we're going in."

"No." he shook his head. "I want to go in alone, last."

"Is that what you want?" Catherine asked softly.

"Yes, please I have my reasons."

"I know." Nick watched them disappear down the hall and then he all but crumpled into the closest chair. He always figured there would be time, but now it was all slipping away so fast and he was on the brink of losing the most important person in his life and Greg would never know.

"Nick you better go." Nick looked up at the sound of Grissom's voice. "He does not have long."

"How does he look?"

"He's hanging on for you." Nick could only nod as he followed Grissom down the hall. Warrick and Catherine were standing outside the door gripping onto each other tightly. Nick didn't say anything as he passed them, creeping into the room to see Sara gripping Greg's hand tightly.

"Nicky…" she let go of Greg's hand and kissed it softly. "Nick's here Greg, it's going to be ok." She then turned away as more tears began to build in her eyes. "He's in so much pain Nicky.

"I know." He whispered. "Can I just…"

"Of course." Nick watched her leave shutting the door softly behind her. Nick approached the bed, Greg was struggling he could tell, he was so pale and he did not look like himself.

"Oh Greggo, how could someone do this to you?" He sat in the chair Sara had vacated and took Greg's hand in his. He felt Greg respond and that's when Nick broke down, full heavy sobs racked through his body. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I love you Greg I have always loved you." He saw Greg's eyes flicker and somehow he knew. "It's ok if you let you go Greg, I know it hurts." Nick felt Greg's hand start to slip and he held on as long as he could until the nurse's came to pry him away as Greg flat lined.

Doc Robbins had seen a lot of people come and go on the cold table, but never did he expect to be looking at someone he knew so well. It was harder than he thought, but he had to retrieve the bullet so they could find the bastard who did it.

"I thought it was just rumors." A somber voice said to the right of him.

"I wish it were David." He sighed.

"Do you know who is on the case?"

"I assume everyone, which is why this must be done so they can solve this we need that bullet."

"I know." And for the first time since David became a coroner he closed his eyes as Doc began his work.

Nick took a deep breath as he stood outside Doc Robbin's door, he asked to be the one to do this, Catherine, the strong woman she was would not be able to handle it and Sara who was the closet to Greg was already in denial. It was between him and Warrick and Nick had stood up, face set in a grimace, that he would do it because if they wanted to catch the killer it had to be done. Now he was thinking maybe this was not a good idea because he could see from the place he stood, blood spattered on Doc; Greg's blood. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, it was now or never.

"Hello Doc."

"Nick." He nodded. "You were the lucky one huh?"

"I needed to do this, we have to find out who did this."

"I know." Doc sighed. I recovered the bullet that pierced his lung, but he died from internal hemorrhaging. It was a through and through."

"He was shot twice? So there is another bullet."

"Unfortunately yes, he bled to death."

"I saw him in the hospital, he was in so much pain."

"If he had survived Nick he would not be the same, maybe brain dead. Do you think Greg would have wanted that?"

"No." he whispered. "It's better this way."

"I know this is hard, but we all have to keep focus if we want to catch the person who did this, for Greg."

"For Greg." Nick nodded as the tears began to well up again.

Everyone had vacated the cemetery long ago, but Nick had stayed, standing by the fresh mound of dirt that covered Greg. It was too hard to see him in the coffin, dressed how he would have wanted in a band t-shirt and ratty jeans. Although he didn't look like the Greg everyone knew, the Greg he had fallen for so long ago. This Greg was hollow and Nick could barely straight Catherine had to help him to his seat because he felt like he was going to collapse. Now it was all over and Greg was laid to rest, Nick found himself trying to breathe again. He only had one regret and that was not telling Greg how he felt because now Greg would never know. He fell to his knees next to the fresh mound, running his fingers over it.

"Why did you have to leave? It was too soon Greg." He sobbed. "If only I had another chance."

Nick blinked his eyes and wondered how he ever got home. He looked at the clock by his bedside and realized he was going to be late for work. "Dammit how long was I there…." He didn't even remember coming home, but he didn't have time to think about that now, Grissom was going to have his head.

"Late night Nicky?" Catherine joked as he came running through the doors. Nick wondered how she could be so happy after just witnessing Greg's funeral the day before.

"I was at the cemetery too late."

"The cemetery, why?" Now Nick was starting to get angry how could she just act like Greg never existed now that he was gone.

"Because Greg…" he trailed off as he saw Sara round the corner, next to her was a very much alive Greg.

"Nick? Nicky? You're starting to scare me." But Nick never heard her because his entire world became black.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_


	2. When You Come Back to Me Again

_On a prayer in a song_

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on_

_Raining down against the wind_

_Reaching out til we reach the circles end_

_When you come back to me again_

Nick blinked his eyes, all he could see was vast darkness where the lab used to be. Maybe he was dreaming, he had to be because he swore he saw Greg alive and well just a few minutes ago. He rubbed his temples, the arching of a headache beginning to form. What the hell was this place?

"It is limitless." Now that was freaky he could have sworn he heard a voice, he had to be dreaming there was no other explanation. "It is no dream Nicholas Stokes."

"Ok, ok where am I and what the fuck is going on?"

"I am the lady of fate, and this is the entity of the universe."

"Come again?"

"You asked for a second chance and here it is."

"A second chance?"

"For Greg."

"You mean he really is alive? He never died."

"Oh my child he did die, you have moved backwards in time, six months from the day he died."

"So if I can correct my mistakes will he still die?"

"So he could die still?"

"Nothing is ever easy Nicholas and do not assume Greg will fall willingly into your arms."

"But I am getting a second chance?"

"Yes, but be warned only you know the truth, now open your eyes Nick…."

"Nick…Nick…are you ok?" Nick slowly opened his eyes to find Greg's face mere inches away from his. It would be so easy to just close the distance between them, but probably was not the best of ideas. So he did the next best thing and pulled the younger man to him in a bone crushing hug. Greg looked perplexed, but hugged him back and Nick wanted to stay in his embrace forever just to breathe him in.

"I'm fine G."

"You had us scared there for a second."

"Nick maybe you better take a day."

"No Gris it's cool, I'm fine." He said looking straight at Greg. "Everything is perfect."

Nick found himself lingering in the break room after shift, wanting to see Greg, to remind himself this was really happening.

"Hey Nicky, feeling any better?"

"As always Cath, you seen Greg?"

"He just left, said he had plans."

"Oh." He did not want to sound disappointed, but he was. "I'll just see him tomorrow then."

"Everything alright?"

"Perfect." Only this time his smile was forced.

He found himself in a bar he and Warrick frequented, but had not been to in awhile. _No shit it would not be easy, _he thought as he stirred his drink with his straw, but why couldn't that damn lady just of wiped his memory too? If she had did that then he would not keep seeing images of Greg fading away into nothing. And she was never specific if Greg would still die and he would not let that happen even if he and Greg never did become anything more.

"Drowning your sorrows in Jack Stokes?"

"Something like that." Nick said not even looking up, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"I heard about your little episode Nicky. What's going on man?" Warrick asked as he sat down.

"Everything man." Nick groaned. "You have no idea."

"Does it have anything to do with Greg?"

"What are you implying Rick?"

"Nick, how long have we known each other?"

"Way too long."

"Exactly, so I know when you are bull shitting me."

"So it would be pointless huh?"

"Extremely."

"I'm falling for him." There was a release of pressure off his chest, it was good to finally say it out loud even if it was not to the right person.

"That much I figured." Warrick laughed.

"You're not freaked?"

"Nick, you are my best friend and you will always have my support."

"Thanks man, that means a lot. I just wish I knew if he felt the same."

"It's Sanders man, he flirts with you."

"And Sara."

"He and Sara? Haven't you noticed they act more like brother and sister these days."

"Yeah I have noticed that actually."

"Then ease into Nick, put your foot in the door."

"Alright I will, and you should really make a move too."

"On who?"

"Catherine of course." Nick grinned.

"Meh, I do not have the hots for Cath."

"Rick…."

"Fine, fine she's absolutely stunning and I want her in my life."

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too."

Nick rubbed his eyes as he went to answer the door, who could be bothering his precious sleep time? He stopped being irate when he opened the door to reveal a grinning Greg.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?"

"It's Thursday Nick, what have we done every Thursday for the past three months?"

"Oh shit that's right, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, good thing it was my turn to bring the movie."

"What did you bring?"

"Top Gun." He grinned.

"Nice."

Nick had to admit Thursdays were his favorite days of the week since about three months ago. It had started out accidentally, Greg had asked if he wanted to come back to his place to watch a movie and duh he jumped at the chance. The movie was House of Wax and Nick remembered the way Greg had laughed when Paris got that pole through her head. So now it was some sort of tradition and how could he have forgotten something that had come to mean so much to him. Greg was close to him at the moment and if he was not such a chicken shit he could have made a move by now.

"Do you think that works?"

"What works G?"

"Singing like that to get someone's attention."

"Well it is a bold move I gotta tell you."

"Have you ever done it?"

"Me? No way I'd scare the person off with my voice."

"I'm sure its not that bad Nick."

"Oh it is that bad, but I'm sure you could do it."

"Me? No way."

"Greg I have heard you sing, you are not that bad and what girl wouldn't fall for your charms?"

"That's true I am very charming."

"Very." Nick agreed, oh very charming indeed.

"Hey, you have this cd don't you?"

"Um…."

"This is too good." Greg grinned and jumped up before Nick could even protest. He knew exactly where this was going and he was not sure he could control himself. He heard the beginning of the song and then Greg slid in with an evil smirk on his face and Nick knew he was in way too deep.

_"You never close your eyes any more When I kiss your lips And there's no tenderness like before In your fingertips." _And Nick was right he could sing and the way he moved his hips, damn if he was not going to melt on the spot. _"You're trying hard not to show it baby, but baby, baby I know it…" _And Greg was so close now and Nick was finding it hard not to just reach out and touch him. _"You've lost that loving feeling, oh that loving feeling, you've lost that loving feeling, now it's gone, gone, gone…" _They were mere inches away now and Greg suddenly stopped singing and he found himself moving in closer and Nick could already feel Greg's lips on his, but it never came because Greg's cell phone went off.

"Hello? Yeah I'll be there."

"Sara?"

"Yeah, we got a lead on the Wiley case, I have to go."

"Hey, it's ok same time next time?"

"Uh yeah, next week, bye Nick."

"Bye Greg." He whispered and tried not to think too much on the fact they were so close to kissing, damn Sara Sidle anyhow.

Nick had trouble sleeping that night because every time he closed his eyes he saw Greg with that goofy grin on his face singing just for him. It was not making this any easier and Nick was sure he'd be getting no sleep that night. He wondered if Greg felt it too, the connection that had formed between them. He sat up rubbing his eyes, this was no use because there was no way he was sleeping with his thoughts drifting to Greg every time he even thought about sleeping.

"Damn why is this so hard?"

Nick didn't see Greg until later the next night at work he was sitting in the breakroom gripping his coffee like it was the elixir of life. He really did not know how to approach Greg after what almost happened the night before.

"Hey G."

"Oh hey Nick." He smiled softly and Nick instantly felt better. "Sorry about leaving the other day."

"Hey it's ok, you had a lead on a case did it pan out?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Killer was the brother like I suspected."

"The things people do." Nick sighed.

"It know it sucks, but I am getting used to it."

"That's good G, you'll be a level 3 in no time."

"You think?"

"I know we all give you a hard time Greggo, but we all believe in you."

"That means a lot Nick." He said sincerely. "Because I really want this."

"And there's no one better." He was being honest, Greg made a good CSI, he was not lying about that. "So since our movie night got busted do you want to go out after shift?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Great, I'll see you later."

"Later." As Nick walked away he wondered why Greg had been so hesitant.

They dined at the usual diner down the street from the lab, but Nick felt the tension between them that had never been there before.

"Greg are you ok?"

"What? I'm fine."

"You just seem really out of it."

"I'm fine really." He gave Nick that smile and it was instantly forgotten for the time being.

They found themselves back at Nick's apartment, settled on the couch watching some made for TV movie that Nick really didn't care about. Just being in Greg's presence made scene much better, maybe it was time, maybe this was a sign.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were to tell you something that could essentially change our friendship would you still want to hear it?"

"Nick you are my friend nothing you say can change that."

"This might." And he scooted closer wanting to feel it out, get a vibe.

"Just please tell me."

"I'm attracted to you." The silence hung in the air and maybe it was the wrong thing because Greg was not saying anything. "Greg please say something."

"Why now? Why are you just now saying this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to hear you say something like this, dreaming about it…"

"And now?"

"I just…I'm seeing someone Nick."


	3. Broken

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"I'm seeing someone Nick." Those were the only words that echoed around him for the past three hours since Greg left. When had this happened? Nick did not remember Greg having any relationship before the shooting. Fate defiantly was a bitch. And who exactly was Greg seeing? Could it be Sara? No that could not be right, Sara was still hung up on Grissom and she and Greg did have more of a brother sister relationship. It puzzled him so much that he was on his eighth beer and reeling from what he was sure was rejection. If only he had been sooner, maybe then Greg would still be here. If only he knew who this person was, this second chance was surely not going to be as easy as he thought.

Nick woke up with a killer hangover and groaned as he shielded his eyes from the morning light. The beer certainly helped him forget about Greg, but now he had a headache and clear memories of the night before. He did not know how he was going to face Greg at work when all he could think about was who Greg was seeing. Who would Greg tell? Who would Greg trust? One name came to mind, Sara Sidle.

Ten minutes later found himself at Sara's apartment hoping to God she was home.

"Nick, what are you doing here?"

"There is something I need to know."

"What?"

"Who is Greg seeing?"

"What? You came all the way over here to ask me who Greg was seeing? Are you crazy?"

"You know then?"

"If I did I would not tell you."

"Please Sara, please I have to know."

"Why? Why is it so important?"

"Because I am in love with him."

"What?" her voice was a mere whisper now.

"I just want to know." His eyes were pleading and Sara broke.

"His name is Ryan Wolfe, he's a rookie cop just started."

"And they're close."

"Yeah, they are."

"Oh." He turned to go, not wanting to know anymore.

"Nick?"

"What?"

"He loved you for a long time, but he could not do it anymore."

"I guess it is my fault for being too late."

Nick was thankful Greg was in the lab that night, Wendy bless her soul had called off. Although his night turned from bad to worse when he was greeted at the scene by Brass and Officer Ryan Wolfe. Great. Nick's first instinct was to just punch the guy out for getting what he always wanted. When had he even come into the picture? Nick certainly did not remember a Ryan Wolfe from before, fate was taunting him now.

"Stokes you here?"

"Oh yeah Brass, what do we got?"

"Lily Everston, just came home from visiting her parents in Seattle."

"What a way to be welcome home." Nick snorted.

"Yeah, oh and Nick this Ryan Wolfe just fresh from the academy." He then turned to Ryan. "Don't let Stokes intimidate you, he's harmless." Only Brass was wrong, this guy Nick wanted to pummel.

"Is the scene clear?"

"Yes, I double checked." He gave Nick and grin which only made him scowl as he walked into the house. David was already there and he gave a small wave.

"So cause of death?"

"Poison."

"No blood?"

"No where, we'll know what poisoned her as soon as I can get the stomach contents to DNA." Nick paled, Greg was in DNA and dammit Nick did not want to see him.

"Right, well you can take the body, I'll snoop around."

"Got ya." Dave nodded. Nick tried to block everything out of his mind than the case at hand; it was just him and Lily Everston now. Only he could hear Ryan talking just outside the door and it was not to Brass.

"No, yeah I'll be over after shift, in the lab? I'm sorry baby I know how much you hate it there, don't worry I'll make you forget." Nick gritted his teeth, was he even allowed making personal calls on shift? He just had to flaunt it didn't he, little bastard.

Nick managed to avoid the lab the entire night passing Lily Everston's stomach contents off to Warrick who gave him a weird look but took it to Greg. After hearing Ryan's conversation earlier he could not even look at Greg without wanting to ask him why Ryan.

"Dude what is with you?"

"Nothing Rick."

"Bullshit you were so eager earlier to for me to take those samples to Greg; usually you look for excuses to see him."

"Things changed."

"What?"

"Ryan Wolfe." He grumbled.

"What? The new rookie cop, what does he have to do with it?"

"Him and Greg." Nick moaned. "They are seeing each other."

"What? I don't believe it."

"Well Sara confirmed it for me and I heard Wolfe talking to him."

"Oh man, that sucks."

"I know, God I waited too damn long."

"Well they can't be that serious."

"They sure sounded like it and Sara mentioned they were close."

"Damn Nicky."

"You should not wait."

"What?"

"About Catherine, Rick take it from me if you wait you are gonna lose her."

"You're right, I'm sorry Nicky."

"Hey it's alright I did not expect him to wait forever."

Nick had trouble sleeping that night; he kept seeing Ryan and Greg happy and flaunting it right before him. It was worse than getting shot, which is what he usually dreamed about since everything happened. Damn Ryan Wolfe anyhow and damn fate that bitch, there was only one good thing to this and that was Greg being alive. He closed his eyes hoping the images he hated would fade away.

_"Not as easy as you thought."_

_"You, you planned this."_

_"I told you it would not be easy Nicholas."_

_"But I never expected this!" he exclaimed. "Greg was not seeing anyone."_

_"I changed a lot of things for you, when you turn back time it does not always fall back into place."_

_"So this Ryan guy just appears out of nowhere and sweeps Greg off his feet?"_

_"Would you rather Greg be dead?"_

_"No, but you said he still might die."_

_"It is uncertain."_

_"All of this is fucking uncertain!"_

_"My child so much anger…"_

_"Hell yes, this is not how I imagined it."_

_"Things are never how you imagine them Nicholas, take this chance and do what you will with it."_

_"So he'll still die."_

_"It is still uncertain."_

_"Is anything in this whole fucked up situation certain?" There was nothing and Nick opened his eyes._

He was still in his room, the sheets twisted around him as he shook his head. He did not know how he was going to do it, see Ryan and Greg together. Fate was so cruel.

Greg Sanders stood in his bedroom as he stared at himself in the mirror. He kept hearing Nick's words in his head, telling him the one thing he always wanted, always dreamed of happening. And now that the words were said out loud and in the open he still did not have Nick. Why couldn't he have spoken a month sooner? Why did he have to choose now when Greg was dating someone, someone he really liked. Ryan was a great guy and Greg was not going to throw it away for something that may never come to anything at all. Nick lost his chance, and he had plenty of them. Greg knew Nick was avoiding him, he could felt it the whole night and knew especially when Warrick brought him samples from Nick's case, and Warrick wasn't even on it. If Nick thought he was the only one that was hurting then he was wrong, Greg ached because he thought he had suppressed those feelings long, but as soon as Nick spoke the words BAM there they were again. He wasn't going to give in, he wouldn't do that to Ryan Nick was still a dream, and he didn't need Nick. "Why are you doing this to me? Why now?" he spoke to the empty room. "I thought I was over you."

Nick wanted to punch out Grissom as soon as he spoke the words: "Greg you are with Nick." He was not ready for this, and it would be his luck Ryan would be the officer on the scene. They did not speak once and Nick longed for the time before he had to open his stupid mouth and ruined it all. At least they would still be friends and Nick wouldn't see Greg and Ryan together every time he closed his eyes. Fate must have really hated him, because there was Brass as they pulled up to the scene and next to him stood Officer fucking Wolfe. Nick clenched his teeth as he looked at Greg who had a slight smile on his face, this day could not get any worse.

"So Brass, what do we got?"

"Kenny Elley, five." Brass said with a frown. "The babysitter found him, said she always came over exactly at eight when the parents left, today the parents were already gone."

"Where are they now?" Greg asked and Nick knew he was already having problems; kids got to everyone especially Greg.

"I called Sofia; she is tracking them as we speak."

"Is David here?"

"Inside Nick and be warned it's not pretty." Nick nodded and took a deep breath, Greg followed silently behind. Nick cast a sideways glance to Greg, who had paled significantly since entering the house. Nick could see Ryan outside the door eyeing Greg, his face contorted in worry. Nick could tell all Ryan wanted to do was run to Greg and tell him it would be ok, Nick was very glad they were on the job.

"You ok Sanders?"

"Yeah Brass, let's just do it." His voice was cold and distant; Nick could tell he was already taking a hard hit. They found David was already huddled over the small body, the blood spatters covered the room and Nick inwardly cringed. David looked up; his glasses were tinged with fog from the tiny tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Cause of death?"

"Too many, he's been starved looks like for a long time, beaten, but it looks like blunt force trauma ultimately killed him."

"Time of death?"

"He's been here all night." David sighed. "I'm going to get him back to lab." Nick nodded and turned to Greg who still had not spoken and Nick watched as Greg's eyes hardened as the little boy was rolled away, the blood still outlined where the body had been. Greg was still not moving.

"Greg?"

"You know I still remember that night, if I had not been so clumsy who knows how long it would have been to find him. Sometimes I still see him when I close my eyes…"

"Greg I…"

"Let's just process this and find the bastard who did this."

They didn't speak for the rest of the time as they processed, but Nick kept his eye on Greg who was bound and determined to collect every minuet piece of evidence. Nick realized that Greg was going to be a good CSI, maybe even make level 3 quicker than he himself had.

Later back at the lab after having seen the body in the morgue Nick had lost track of Greg who had slipped away as soon as they left the morgue. He rounded the corner to the break and stopped when he saw Ryan and Greg in there. Nick could see they were trying not to show their emotions, but Nick could see it clearly in their eyes. Nick wanted so bad to be the one who comforted Greg because he knew the younger CSI was taking the case hard. It was then Nick made a decision, if Greg would not fall willingly in love with him he would find a way to make Greg love him. Ryan didn't deserve him and Nick would make Greg see that. Nick wanted Greg and he would get what he wanted no matter what. Fate was a bitch, but he would fight back.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_


	4. Make You Love Me

_It's such a beautiful thing  
But it doesn't make sense  
Without you babe  
If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I would leave this place  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away_

Nick had really no idea how to go about his plan how does one go about making someone love them and by observing Greg and Ryan Nick found they were closer than he originally thought. Ryan was the problem, and he was pretty sure his friendship with Greg was pretty much over because of his stupid mouth. And Ryan seemed to appear every time he and Greg ended up alone and that alone frustrated the hell out of him. He would make Greg love him, there was no doubt about that, fate brought him back for a reason and that reason was to get the one thing he always wanted, Greg.

Greg sat in the break alone, stirring his coffee but not drinking it. The Elley case had wrapped and it turned out to be the mother who was not a very sane woman. It still haunted him though, that little boy and all that blood. At least he had Ryan to fall back on, but sometimes even Ryan did not seem to understand and he let himself wish it was Nick instead.

"Hey Greg."

"Oh hey Sara." He smiled slightly.

"I heard about your case."

"Yeah."

"I know it's hard, but you got her right?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "We did."

"Then trust the evidence Greg."

"But it does not bring Kenny back."

"Nothing ever does, but knowing the person won't hurt anyone else is satisfying."

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Did you talk to Ryan? Maybe talking will help."

"I did, but he does not understand and he's not even here."

"What happened?"

"He had a family emergency in Miami; he does not know how long he will be gone."

"Well you know where I am at."

"Thanks Sara."

"No problem Greg, it will get better." She said as she kissed his cheek softly.

Nick quickly ducked into the trace as Sara came out of the break room, he had not meant to eavesdrop, but it was the perfect moment. Ryan being gone just made his plan a lot easier.

"Stokes, what the hell are you doing?"

"Keep it down Hodges." Nick hissed.

"Well sorry it's not like this is my lab or anything."

"Just wait one second and I will be out of your hair."

"Fine." He huffed. Nick ignored him as he watched Sara disappear around the corner. Once he was sure she was out of sight he tiptoed out of the trace lab and back to break room. Phase one of his big plan was now under way.

"Hey Greg."

"Oh hey Nick." It was hesitant at the most, since they had not really talked since that night shit hit the fan.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure you ok."

"I'm fine; I mean I can handle it."

"I know you can." Nick sighed. "You did a good job."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, you're a good CSI don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Greg looked up at Nick and smiled slightly, and if there was one thing Nick loved was Greg's smiles.

He took a deep breath as he walked up to Greg's apartment, he was not even sure if he was welcome anymore, but Ryan was not there and he had to try.

"Nick…hi."

"I uh… well it's Thursday."

"Nick I…"

"It's ok Greg I did not mean…well I meant what I said but I respect your decision and I still want us to be friends."

"I do too." Nick felt a weight removed, glad that he and Greg could rebuild their friendship and if Nick had it his way they'd be something more. "So what movie?"

"I thought we'd go 80s, I brought Weird Science."

"Man, I have not seen that in years."

"Me either and I just found it."

"I tried it once you know."

"What? Try to make a woman?"

"Yeah, I was twelve I stole one of my little sister's barbies."

"What happened?"

"I set fire to my room." He grinned. "Mom grounded me for a month and the worst part was I had to sleep on the floor in my little sister's room and spend my allowance money to buy her a new Barbie."

"That sucks." Nick laughed.

"Yeah, my dad was out of town when it happened, but when he got home man did I hear it."

"I bet." Nick felt like they were back to where they used to be, good friends. But sitting so close to Greg was hard to do when all he wanted to do was kiss him senseless. Only Nick was in control of himself, he had to if wanted his plan to work. He could make no moves on Greg, at least not yet.

Greg pulled his knees to his chest as he sat in the middle of his bed. Nick had just left and he found himself falling once again for the Texan. Greg didn't think they'd ever be able to get what they had back, but they did and somehow Greg was left wanting more. He was so confused, Nick was out of the picture now and Ryan was in it. And Ryan really was a great guy, but in the back of his mind he still wanted Nick, but he would not give into temptation because he would not hurt Ryan. "You always find a way to pull right back in Nick." He whispered to nothing. "Every damn time." The ringing of his phone brought him out of his reverie; he smiled slightly when he saw the caller id.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey babe, I miss you."

"I miss you too, how is everything…." And try as he might he would not think about Nick as he talked to his boyfriend several thousand miles away.

Phase two, Nick grinned as he clutched the concert tickets in his hand. Never in a million years did ever think he would go this type of concert, but seeing Greg dressed like that was worth it. It was brilliant the way it happened actually, he found eavesdropping helped his plan along and when he heard Greg complaining to Sara that the Marilyn Manson concert had sold out and that's when Nick got his idea. Sure he had to pay and arm and leg on Ebay to get the tickets but when he handed them over to Greg and he saw that smile he loved so much the money did not matter anymore. But he was not prepared to see Greg looking like sex on legs. He was very pleases with himself that he did not faint on the spot when he saw Greg walk out of his apartment, and now he was finding it very hard to not just jump Greg on the spot.

"Nick I still can't believe you came to this type of concert."

"It might not be my cup of tea Greg, but I can have fun." He smiled and tried so hard not to just lean closer and just kiss Greg right there at a scary goth concert.

"These tickets must have cost you so much."

"They did." He paused and looked into Greg's eyes. "But it was all worth it." Greg stared at him, no words forming and he just looked away from Nick back to the stage area. Nick sighed, maybe this wasn't a place, and you can't really seduce someone when he could not even hear himself think. He watched Greg though, singing all the words and moshing with the crowd and to Nick he never looked more beautiful.

"I really appreciate you taking me to this concert Nick."

"Hey I even had fun and you know me I'm a country bumpkin at heart."

"I know." Greg laughed. They were silent for a moment as they stood on the walk that led to Greg's apartment. "Well I guess it's goodnight then."

"Yeah goodnight Greg." Nick watched him go and then turned back to his car; this was harder than he thought.

Greg walked into his apartment and then slid down backside of the door and let out a heavy sigh. Why did Nick have to do this to him? Show him how amazing he really was and make it very difficult to remain true to Ryan. Never in a million years did he ever think he would see Nick Stokes at a Marilyn Manson concert, but when he showed up with the tickets Greg was made a believer. And he almost gave in, gave into what his heart said was right, but then he thought of Ryan in Miami and he stopped himself. He would not cave; he would not give in even if it made him miserable.

The next phase of plan had to work, he knew Greg loved to go clubs and Nick knew he had turned down way to many offers to count, but not anymore.

"Hey G, busy tonight?"

"Um…no why?"

"Want to hit that new club Spindle?"

"Nick, the wait it like forever long and you hate clubs."

"My friend Chase is the bartender; he'll get us in no cover.

"Ok, but like I said you hate clubs."

"I do, but Chase has been bugging me to come and I figure it's something you would like."

"Hell yeah I've been trying to get in there for months."

"Well my friend you have your ticket now."

"Are you sure? You're Nick Stokes; I mean Marilyn Manson and dance clubs? What's next?"

"Just trying new things G." he shrugged. (_And making you fall hopelessly in love with me and forget about Ryan Wolfe) _he added in his mind. "I'll even pick you up."

"Yeah sure, can't wait."

Greg sighed as he stood in front of his mirror making a few minor adjustments to his hair. He was sure setting himself up for heartache, but Nick was drawing him in and he was finding it hard to resist.

"What are you doing Sanders?" he asked his reflection. "You're looking to get hurt." But he found he really did not care.

Nick swore Greg was trying to kill him with those tight leather pants that showed off his ass perfectly, no he knew Greg was trying to kill him.

"Nick this place is awesome! I love your friend Chase!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself G."

"It's great, but it's time you stop nursing that beer and dance."

"I don't dance."

"Come on, we don't have to dance with each other, just dance."

"Ok, but let me drink a few more beers."

"I'm holding you to it." He went to go back to the dance floor, but Nick grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wait, I drink, you drink."

"Can't complain about that." Greg said as he pulled Nick towards the bar.

Twelve beers later found Nick and Greg in the mass of people just feeling the beat of the music. Nick, being just a little tipsy didn't even complain when Greg pulled him out to the floor. But who could really complain when Greg was grinding his hips liked that and was pressed so close he could feel Greg's breath on him. It was so intoxicating and Nick was finding it hard to resist, Ryan would never know if he just….but his actions ceased as he was pulled away from the crowd and the lights.

"Greg, hey come on I was dancing, like you wanted me to." He slurred.

"I know and I can't take it anymore."

"What?"

"This." He said as he slammed them into the guy's bathroom, hard against the wall their lips crushing together. Nick didn't respond at first, to shocked to even moved but when Greg moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips against his thigh Nick responded and stopped thinking about anything but Greg.

They tumbled through the doors of Nick's apartment still kissing and never losing pace.

"Greg, Greg we….Ryan." Nick gasped as Greg kissed his neck.

"Don't care, want you…now." And then he pushed Nick down on his own couch kissing him again. This was not exactly how Nick wanted his grand master plan to go and he knew in the back of his mind Greg would be regretting this in morning, but at the moment he didn't care at the moment he had Greg and he would make it last as long as he could before it all fell down around him.

_It's such a beautiful thing  
But it doesn't make sense  
Without you babe_


	5. Perfect World

_I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my world is falling apart  
Yeah_

Why is everything so hard  
I don't think that I can deal with the things you said  
They just won't go away

The room was dark as he opened his eyes; he wondered why he was so warm. He looked to his side and saw a warm body curled next to him, it was then he remembered what had happened the night before. He remembered Greg and he remembered the feeling of finally being with him, finally getting to kiss him. He wanted to live in this moment forever, to just lie there and watch Greg sleep, to know that this man was his to keep. But as soon as Greg opens his eyes Nick knows the shit will hit the fan, so he closes his eyes and tries to treasure this moment as long as he can.

"Nick?"

"Uh, hi Greg."

"We…uh..didn't…"  
"We did." Greg sat up quickly at Nick's confession pulling the covers up with him. "Greg, really it's not…"

"I can't do this Nick."

"You wanted just as much as I did."

"I was drunk."

"I know you feel something, I know you do."

"Don't do this Nick, it was a mistake. Ryan is in Miami and I cheated on him!"

"Ryan can't possibly be the one for you."

"He's my reality Nick." Greg said quietly. "You are my fantasy." He went to get out of the bed but Nick held his wrist. "Let go Nick."

"No, not until you understand."

"Nick, I can't do this…."

"Stop denying what you feel for me." And then he closed the distance between them crushing their lips together. Nick felt Greg resist at first but then he relaxed and held on pulling Nick closer to him. Nick felt a moan escape his lips as Greg ran his tongue along them, he was sure this was heaven. The feel of Greg against him and he would remember everything this time, every touch, every kiss, every….but suddenly all the heat was gone.

"Greg…"

"No, I can't."

"Greg please…"

"I have to go Nick, this is not right."

"Then how come it feels so right?" Greg didn't answer just pulled on his clothes and silently walked out of the room. It was when he heard the front door close that Nick crumpled to his pillow and cried.

_"This is all your doing!" he shouted into nothingness. "You did this; before he died there was no Ryan Wolfe!"_

_"So you do wish him dead then?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Exactly, you merely wished for a second chance."_

_"And this is what you call a chance? Getting my heart ripped out watching the man I love fall in love with someone else? Some fucking chance."_

_"The deed is done and time progresses Nicholas."_

_"I'm just losing him all over again." He whispered as he closed his eyes._

Nick dreaded work the next night and prayed to the Gods above that Grissom would not put him with Greg. He did not know if he could handle it.

"You're back early." Was what he heard as he walked into the lab, it was Greg's voice that he was for sure. "I wasn't supposed to pick you up till tomorrow."

"I know, I wanted to surprise you. I missed you."

"I missed you too Ryan." Nick blanched and squeezed his eyes shut; he did not need to witness this. He walked quickly past them to the break room to find Warrick inhaling a sandwich.

"Dude you look like hell." He said as bits of food flew out of his mouth.

"Dude, swallow before you talk."

"Sorry, so what is the deal?"

"Nothing." He sighed.

"I know you're lying Stokes."

"I slept with Greg."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday."

"Shit man, and he's still with Ryan?"

"Yes, he won't leave him Rick, and I don't know how much longer I can watch them together after being with Greg."

"How did it feel?"

"Right."

"That ain't right man."

"Tell me about it; it's killing me to just hear his voice. I know he felt something too Rick, but he won't let himself give in."

"Maybe you really are too late."

"I can't let him go that easily."

"But maybe it is the only way." Nick looked at Warrick, but was silent; he did not want to admit that maybe Warrick was right.

Nick was lucky and got Sara that night, but even being with her did not ease his mind. Greg told Sara everything.

"I know he told you, he tells you everything."

"Nick don't start, not now we're on a scene."

"What did he tell you? That he took pride in walking away? That he liked breaking my fucking heart!"

"Nick! This is not the time or place." She hissed as officers began to look. "You were to fucking late, it's your own damn fault."

"My fault?"

"Just stop it, and if it matters to you at all he's miserable, could not stop crying after he told me."

"Then why aren't we together Sara?"

"That's not place to tell you Nick. Just forget about it we have a job to do."

"It's not that easy to forget." He whispered as she walked away.

Greg could barely look Nick in the eye and wanted to kiss Grissom for giving him a solo case, at least alone he could dwell on the mess he created. Being with Nick was everything he ever imagined and much more and walking away from Nick was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Ryan was a nice guy and he just couldn't let go of what he had for one brief encounter with the man of his dreams.

"Greg are you ok?"

"Yeah Ryan, I am fine." He sighed. "Just tired."

"How about a back rub?"

"Uh, sure." Greg closed his eyes as Ryan kneaded his tight muscles, trying not to picture Nick instead.

"Dude, I think you've had enough."

"It's not like I am driving Rick." Nick slurred as he finished off his eleventh beer. "And I feel so good."

"I imagine you do."

"Do you think we should take him home?" Catherine asked as she came back from the bathroom. "He's not normally like this, what's with him?"

"He's just hit a rough patch."

"I'll tell you what's wrong Cath." Nick said as he moved closer to her. "Fate is a bitch, it's all her fault."

"Nick? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just peachy keen Warrick. It's not enough she killed off Greg, then she brings him back only to have Ryan attached to his ass."

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"No idea Cath."

"And another thing, he's so fickle acting all sweet until he rips out your fucking heart, you know what fuck him." And then he took another swig of beer. "And fuck Ryan too, and you too fate, fuck you!" he shouted to the ceiling and then promptly passed out.

"Think you can help?"

"No problem Warrick."

Nick rubbed his eyes and closed them again as they came in contact with the bright sunlight.

"Damn." He muttered. "What the hell happened last night?"

"You were drunk off your ass that's what happened."

"Damn Rick, do you have to talk so loud?"

"I'm not talking loud."

"Oh hold God." He groaned. "I need drugs."

"That's what you get for drinking the entire bar."

"I did not do anything stupid to did I?"

"No except, you repeatedly told fate to fuck off."

"Oh uh…"

"Nick man that was a new low."

"I know, I just need to forget about him don't I?"

"I know it's hard, but it's for the best."

"Yeah, for the best." He sighed and closed his eyes. "But I never wanted it to be like this."

Greg wondered who in the hell could Ryan be talking to for two hours, his well planned dinner was cold and the wine didn't even taste that good anymore. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes; a little peeved Ryan was ruining their meal. All he knew was that phone call better have been damned important.

_"You know this is perfect right?"_

_"I do know." Greg sighed and leaned back further into his lover's embrace._

_"It took awhile G, but here we are."_

_"Well you were Mr. Stubborn head."_

_"Me? You're a tease."_

_"Don't you know it Nicky." Greg grinned and leaned into kiss him. "I love you."_

_"I love…" _but suddenly Nick started fading away. "Greg, Greg wake up."

"Huh? What?" His eyes snapped open to reveal Ryan and not Nick.

"You were sleeping."

"Our dinner is cold."

"I'm sorry baby, the call was from Miami."

"Miami? You're Aunt Fay?"

"No, Horatio Cane."

"Horatio who?"

"He's a shift supervisor for the Miami crime lab, he was friends with my uncle."

"Oh, so he was calling why?"

"He offered me a job."

"What? In Miami?"

"Yeah, a CSI job."

"But you live here…"

"I told him no, and then he asked why and I said because I was involved and then I said you were a CSI here and he offered you a position too."

"What? But all my friends are here and N…" he stopped and bit his tongue.

"I won't take it unless you want to."

"It's such an opportunity for you; I do not want to hold you back."

"But we've got a good thing going on here Greg; I do not want to throw it away. Think about it ok?"

"Ok, I'll think about it."

Greg laid awake as Ryan slept peacefully next to him. Miami was so far away from what he knew, away from Nick. But maybe if he were away from Nick things would be better and it would not hurt so much. Leaving Nick was going to be hard, but for the best, he hoped.

"Ryan, you awake?"

"Now I am."

"I want to go."

"What?"

"Miami, let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said as he looked straight into Ryan's eyes. "I've never been more sure."

"I was hoping you would say yes." And then Ryan kissed him and Greg pushed every thought of Nick from his mind.

"Where is Greg? He was supposed to be subbing in the lab tonight." Nick complained as he dropped off his samples to an empty lab.

"You don't know." Sara whispered from behind him.

"Know what?"

"He's leaving for Miami with Ryan."

"What?"

"Ryan got an offer in Miami and Greg is going too."

"It's that serious then?"

"Nick…"

"He can't leave, not yet."

"Nick what are you doing?"

"Changing my fate." He shouted as he sprinted out of the lab.

The airport was fairly deserted as Nick maneuvered his way through, looking for any plane to Miami. If he did not hurry he would miss his chance forever. Then he saw him, at the Starbucks no less.

"Greg!"

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"You can't leave Greg, you don't love him."

"You don't know that."

"You can't love him."

"And why is that?"

"You're in love with me."

"Stop it Nick, just go."

"No, I am not letting you leave."

"Nick…" his words were cut off as Nick crushed their lips together, and Greg did not try to resist as he melted into it.

"That's why you should stay." Nick breathed out, his breath ghosting across Greg's lips. Greg almost gave in, but then he thought of Ryan and he just could not do it. Where was Nick when he was unattached?

"I have to go."

"Greg…"

"I'm sorry Nick, I'll never forget you."

"Greg please don't leave, not like this…"

"Goodbye."

"Greg…" Nick could do nothing but watch the love of his life walk away; he did not even try to keep the tears at bay.

"Greg are you ok?"

"Just fine Ryan." He said as he pressed his fingers against the window as Vegas faded away. "I love you Nick."

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all_


	6. It's Not Just Me

_Tell me you've had trouble sleeping_

_That you toss and turn from side to side_

_That it's my face you've been seeing_

_In your dreams at night_

_Tell me that you wake up crying_

_And you're not sure exactly why_

_Tell me that something is missing_

_In your life, in your life baby_

Nick blinked his eyes as he hit the alarm clock for the tenth time. Work was just something he did now, ran through the motions like he was just a shell, he exsisted and that was just it.

_"At least your Greg is alive." _the voice echoed in his head and he glanced at the calender, the date was glaring at him. It was the day Greg died in that other life before fate had stepped in. Now Greg was in Miami and at least he was safe even if it was with Ryan. It had been three months since the goodbye at the airport and Nick was still having a hard time, everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Greg. Only Sara had heard from him and she was tight lipped about anything Greg said. He closed his eyes again and groaned, sometimes he just wanted to stay in bed forever.

_"So you've given up?"_

_"You gave it up for me."_

_"Me? I gave you the second chance Nicholas Stokes. It was up to you to make it right, not me."_

_"Oh, but you messed with it, threw in an obstical I did not expect."_

_"If you loved him you would have fought harder."_

_"I did fight dammit!"_

_"Apparantly not hard enough."_

_"I tried, I went to the fucking airport and he still left! What else could I have done?"_

_"The fight is never over Nicholas, sometimes it takes more."_

_"Like what?"_

_"That is for you to figure out." _His eyes snapped open, what else could he really do?

Greg walked down the long hall of the Miami Dade crime lab, slowly and not even wanting to visit the coroner. Not that the coroner scared him, he was over that, it was that the coroner would not be Doc Robbins. He loved Alexx she was awesome, but more than often he longed to see Doc, he longed for Vegas, he longed for Nick.

"What have we got Alexx?" Greg asked as he walked through the doors.

"Cause of death was an OD."

"But he was shot."

"After he overdosed."

"Strange. Who would shoot a dead man?"

"No idea baby." she paused a moment. "Are you ok Greg?"

"Me? I am fine."

"You miss Vegas."

"I do, but it is nice here."

"I may have only known you for three months, but I know when you are lying."

"It's just different, that's all."

"There is something you long for in Vegas, isn't there?"

"Not something." He shook his head wondering if he should tell her. "Someone."

"Someone that is not Ryan?"

"How did you know..."

"It was not hard to figure out."

"I guess not." he shrugged. "Ryan and I we have a good thing going, but this person, Nick I can't seem to let go."

"Do you love him baby?"

"Very much."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was already with Ryan when Nick finally made a move. Ryan is a nice guy, and I do not want to hurt him."

"But you are hurting him Greg, by staying you are letting him believe in something that will never go. Maybe you let go of the wrong one."

"Maybe, but I can't go back now, I hurt Nick bad."

"You'll never know if you do not try."

"Yeah." he sighed. "But I think I ruined my chance."

"Don't give up baby, if you love him enough then he is worth fighting for."

"Maybe you're right Alexx."

"I am right Greg."

Nick was taking a big chance, he was hoping that Sara would cooperate and not turn him away like she had been.

"Nick, I've told you for the millionth time if wanted to talk to you he would call."

"Please Sara just hear me out. I do not want to call him."

"Then why are you here?"

"I am going to Miami and I need to know where he lives."

"Nick..."

"You have to Sara, I am so in love with him and he is worth it, he's it, he's the one and there is no one else. You have to help me please..." he pleaded.

"If you hurt him I swear to God..."

"Thank you Sara, thank you so much." he said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "You'll never regret this."

"I better not."

Ryan took a deep breath as he walked into the bedroom to find Greg sitting on the corner of their bed. This conversation was going to be the harder than he thought, but it was something that had to be done.

"Greg?"

"Oh hey Ryan, how was work?"

"Ok." he sighed. "We have to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Us? Why?"

"I saw you that day at the airport with him."

"Ryan I..."

"I know you're not happy here, I know you still think about him."

"I am here though with you."

"Greg, you're hurting us both by staying."

"I'm sorry Ryan, I never wanted it to be like this."

"I know, and Miami is my home now and I know Grissom will still have a spot for you."

"I just...I wish it were easier."

"Me too, but it's the right choice Greg."

"I know." he paused. "You can call though let me know how you're doing."

"I will that's a promise."

Miami was very different from Vegas, Nick thought as he stepped off the plane. He remembered the things Catherine had told him about the city when she and Warrick returned from the case they had with the Miami crime lab. At least he was used to the heat. Well not that he was here he had no idea where the hell Baker Street was or even the Miami crime lab. Maybe he had made a big mistake, coming here was not a good idea, but this was Greg and he'd do anything for him.

"Sir, do you need a cab?"

"Uh yeah, can you take me to 419 Baker Street?"

"Certainly." the driver nodded as Nick got in. This was it, there was no going back now.

Greg hated waiting in lines, especially when he was in a hurry and for some odd reason the Miami airport was packed.

"Sir can I help you?"

"Yes I need the earliest flight you have to Las Vegas."

"We have one at 1245."

"That's like in two hours, do you have any earlier?"

"No I'm sorry sir, that's the earliest we have."

"Fine, I'll take it." Nick was worth a two hour wait in a crowded airport.

The apartment looked nice Nick had to admit as he stood on the walk way, he hoped at least Greg was home. He took a deep breath and walked towards his destiny. He was not expecting Ryan to open to door. _Oh shit. _

"Nick?"

"Oh hi Ryan, I uh..."

"Greg isn't here."

"He's at the lab then?"

"No, he's gone he went back to Vegas, back to you."

"What? He..."

"He loves you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you can't help who you love."

"Ryan you truly can't help who you love."

"Ryan you truly are a nice guy."

"I know." he sighed. "And I hate that. You better hurry."

"I will, and Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Go get him, and don't ever let him go."

"I won't and that's a promise." Ryan watched as he ran down the walkway and then closed the door on that part of his life. Miami was his home now.

Nick didn't even know where to begin as he got back to airport, or if Greg was even there. Did he make it back to Vegas? Nick felt like he was suddenly thrust into a teenage romantic comedy and any moment Greg would appear and they'd run into each other's arms. Although he was pretty sure that would not be happening.

"Excuse me I need a flight to Las Vegas, the next one you have."

"Well one just left, the next is at 3."

"That's the only one?"

"Yes it is."

"Damn." he muttered. "It will have to do I guess." Greg would beat him to Vegas, but he would be close behind.

Greg did not even bother to go to Nick's apartment, he knew he would be at work, Sara did say that was all Nick did since he had left.

"Greg? You did not tell me you were coming to visit."

"I'm not visiting Sara, I am home."

"I'm glad you're back." she said as she hugged him tightly. "So where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Nick. He came to Miami to get you...you mean you haven't seen him?"

"No." he whispered. "We must have missed each other."

"Oh it's so romantic."

"Romantic? Sara are you ok? You never think thing are romatic."

"Well with you guys I can't help it." she shrugged.

"How are we romantic?"

"Easy, you both left places for the other and when you finally come together everything will be right."

"I like this Sara."

"Me too Greg." she said as she hugged him again. "Me too."

It was well into graveyard shift when Nick finally made it back to Vegas, he went straight to the lab knowing that's the only place Greg would go.

"Nick, where did you disappear to?"

"I'll tell you about it later Rick, I have to find someone."

"He's in the breakroom man." Warrick said with a grin as he continued down the hall. Nick took a deep breath and this time he knew was walking toward his destiny, his fate. He saw Sara exit the room and she only smiled at him and continued on her way. Nick slowly made his way around the corner into the break room, his eyes came upon the most beautiful site ever. Greg was strectched across the couch in a deep sleep and he never looked more peaceful. He must have sensed Nick in the room because he opened his eyes and a soft smile graced his face.

"You're here."

"I'm here." Nick said as he crossed the space that lay between them.

"I'm sorry I did not listen to you or my heart."

"I'm only sorry we wasted so much time."

"This is it, you're the only one I want Greg, no one else."

"There is no one else for me. I love you God, I love you so damn much Nick."

"Me too, I love you." and the gap between was closed as their lips met in a kiss the blew all the others they shared out of the water. Nick could not believe he was finally here, holding onto the only one he ever needed. But suddenly everything began to fade away and where Greg had been there was nothing but air.

"Greg? What's going on?" he shouted into the darkness.

_"Oh Nicholas."_ a voice cackled. _"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"_


	7. Now

Everything was black around him and he felt restrained.

"Why are you doing this? Just let me be happy please." There was no answer and Nick struggled to move from his spot. "Stop doing this! You've done enough already."

_"Have I Nick?"_

"Just let me be."

"Nick? Nick? Can you hear me?"

"What's going on?" he moaned as the darkness began to fade away.

"Nick please open your eyes." That was Greg's voice, he was sure of that. "Nick can you hear me?"

"Greg?" he finally managed to croak out as his eyes opened revealing a very worn looking Greg.

"Nick, oh thank God. I thought you would never wake up."

"Where...uh where am I?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No, I can't..."

"You were shot, you've been out for a week." he whispered softly. "It should be me in your place."

"Why?"

"That bullet was aimed at me Nick, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Push me out of the way, it should be me in that bed, why?" Nick looked up into Greg's brown eyes full of tears and grasped his hand tightly.

"Because I love you."

"God I thought I lost you." Greg choked out as the tears broke their bay and spilt down his cheeks. "It's my fault."

"No." Nick said firmly as he reached up to wipe at the tears. "I'd make the same choice all over again if I had to. My life is nothing if you are not in it Greg."

"I was so afraid that I'd never get to tell you I love you, God Nick I love you so much." He was crying again and Nick wished he wasn't so sore because he'd be up out of that bed and pulling Greg in his arms.

"Stay with me, there is room for two."

"This is the only place I belong." Greg whispered as he leaned in to meet Nick's lips in a soft kiss. "Right next to you."

Five Months Later

They made a perfect couple Nick knew it as he watched Warrick and Catherine on the dance floor, they truly belonged together. Nick's gaze turned from the happy newly weds to the man sitting next to him, the man his hand was interlaced with. Since his release from the hospital Nick had stayed with Greg and never left. Nick really could not believe everything that had happened to him to get to this moment or if any of it really did happen, all that mattered was he was here with Greg.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You of course." Nick grinned and Greg laughed. "And you?"

"That I want that." Greg said as his eyes traveled over to Catherine and Warrick.

"What a wedding dress? I can get you one if you really want it love."

"Funny." he snorted. "I want something like that for us, a wedding even if it is not legal."

"That would mean you're stuck with me for life."

"And there is nothing I want more."

"We could do a commitment ceramony, you know."

"Why Nicholas Stokes are you asking me to marry you?"

"That's exactly what I am doing?" Nick whispered as he leaned in closer. "So what do you say?"

"Yes duh." Greg grinned and stole a kiss. "Yes everytime."

"May I have everyone's attention." the DJ announced causing Nick and Greg to break their gaze from each other. "The newlyweds have a special request that is going out to Nick and Greg."

"So you better get out here, it may be our wedding day..."

"But song is for you." Catherine finished for her new husband. "And that's not a request."

"You heard Mrs. Brown love." Nick said as he held his hand out for Greg to grasp.

"You'd dance with me infront of all these people?"

"Everytime." he replied with a smile. "Now I believe we have a dance to share." Greg only smiled as Nick led him to the dance floor as the song Catherine and Warrick picked out for them began to play.

Who knows where this road will end

_What you're gonna miss_

_Life's not long enough _

_To spend it on regrets _

_All I know is what I'm seein' in your eyes _

_Hold me close before the moment passes by _

_If ever there was a night _

_If ever the time was right _

_It's now _

_Nothing else matters_

_If ever a meant to be _

_Truly was meant to be _

_It's us _

_Right here, right now_

Holding onto Greg like this, in front of all their friends made Nick finally feel whole and even if all the stuff he went through was a dream or something else he'd do it all over again just to have Greg in his life this way.

"You know how happy you make me right?"

"I hope it's as happy as you make me." Greg sighed contently. "It's all perfect."

"Perfect, I like the sound of that."

"You know after you pushed me out of the way and I had finally comprehended what had happened I wanted to scream at you and tell you how stupid you were, how you did not dsereve to put your life in danger because of me."

"And I remember not even having to think about it."

"I'm not that specail, are you sure I'm who you want?"

"How can you even ask that? I don't take bullets for just anyone." he grinned. "You're it."

"Good, I am glad we agree." Greg said as he laid his head on Nick's shoulder.

_Say a million other dreams _

_Haunt you in your sleep _

_It's hard to know which ones _

_Are the ones that you should keep _

_But look around _

_Don't get caught up in the past _

_Put your faith in the ones you think will last _

"Nick, do you believe in fate?" Nick didn't answer for a moment and stared into those chocolate brown eyes, did he really believe in fate? Or was she just some figure in his mixed up mind? Whoever or whatever she was maybe she did play a role in getting the one person he wanted.

"Fate?"

"Yeah fate, I believe it's fate, you and me." He looked so sincere and Nick couldn't help but lean into capture his lips.

"I guess I do believe, it was fate." Nick said as he closed his eyes pulling Greg closer to breathe him in.

_"I told you everything would work at fine Nicholas Stokes, all you had to do was believe." _

"I believe." he whispered and let himself get lost into Greg, where he wanted to remain foever.

_If ever there was a night _

_If ever the time was right _

_It's now _

_Nothing else matters _

_If ever a meant to be _

_Truly was meant to be _

_It's us _

_Right here, right now_

THE END


End file.
